


Haircuts & Bruises, Both Done with Love

by Blu_Bell



Series: TWM&MWF [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Answers questions you probably never thought to ask Part 1 lol, Boredom, Cute Fem Fluff, F/F, Hair Dyeing, M/M, MilaSara, Multi, side character ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell
Summary: Bloopers, Secret Scenes, Edit Cuts, and a lot of other things I want to put in.
Relationships: Leo de la Iglesia & Lee Seung Gil, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Phichit Chulanont & Ji Guang-Hong, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: TWM&MWF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679197
Kudos: 8





	1. Sunny Song Boy

**Author's Note:**

> You ever wondered why~ Juju calls him Sunny Song Boy...?

Seung gil and Phichit had been in that closet for way too long. Julianna had asked if she could go get them before their food turned cold. Leo had nearly spat out orange juice onto Guang Hong’s lap, and it turned into a coughing fit. 

“Ahg… it went up my nose, AHG! That hurts like a- !”

“ _ Leo! Tus hermanitos! _ ”

Leo suffered in silence while Guang Hong, ever loving, boyfriend-of-the-year patted his back. The little shits he called sisters, snickered at his plight.

“It's probably not the best to bother them right now Julie, they have a lot to um…  _ talk  _ about.” Guang Hong responded. Leo pointed at him and nodded in agreement, still coughing out a lung. Blanca scowled and wrinkled her nose. 

“As long as they’re not in  _ my  _ closet, we good. I don't need no nasties in there.”

“Yeah, mine too. I don't want no boogers in my closet too.” Juju agreed.

“Yup. Boogers. You know I love you, you cutie. Stay forever pure...” Blanca wrapped her arm around her sister and kissed the top of her head.

“Hey you guys! Guess who just came out of the closet!” Phichit sauntered into the kitchen, an arm around Seung gil’s waist.

“Phichit that joke makes no sense, everyone here knows we’re gay.” Seung gil grumbled, but with a happy glow in his eyes.

“SUNNY SONG BOY!!! BOY-IN-THE-BUSHES!!!” Julianna cried and raced to both of them to trap them in a hug. “Are you guys ok now? You’re not sad anymore?” She looked up at them with big hopeful eyes and a wobbly lip.

“Yeah were fine now Juju.”

“Am I the only one confused that she calls Phichit Bush Boy?.” Blanca called out, while Julianna pulled them over to grab a plate of her mama’s yummy treats.

“Yeah Juju where did that come from?” Leo finally rasped out.

“Oh! That's because I found Sunny Song Boy and Boy-in-the-Bushes, in the bushes!” Julianna answered cheerfully. Phichit froze. And Guang Hong narrowed his eyes, calculating.

“When did that happen Julie?” Guang Hong asked, arms crossed, eyes definitely piercing into Phichit’s hide.

“The day we met you! We went to the park remember? And Sunny Song boy and Boy-in-the Bush-”

“Just shorten it to Bush Boy lovely, its really long.” Blanca asked wearily.

“Ok. But well they were in the bushes and Sonny Song Boy told me to be quiet, so I did! Until now! Dun dun daa!”

“Phichit. I told you not to follow us.” Guang Hong growled.

“G! How dare you accuse me of this treachery to our friendship! Such insult!”

“How did you even find out where we went?! I never told you!” Guang Hong continued.

“I would never! How dare you insinuate that I would ever do something so dastardly- “

“We GPS tracked you on the phone.” Seung gil interjected with a mouthful of potato

“-without the proper technological tools and advancements.” Phichit finished sweetly.

Guang Hong facepalmed. “Why do I do anything for you?” he asked tiredly.

“Because you love me! And  _ because  _ you love me, I now have a boyfriend!” he snuggled into Seung gil’s side. Seung gil merely patted his head and pulled Phichit’s plate toward him. 

“Eat now. It's gonna get cold.”

“Yes sir!”

The group as a whole expressed their congratulations and condolences (Guang Hong), and they continued their small feast.

“I do have one question though,” Guang Hong swallowed another spoonful of soup. “Why is Seung gil’s name Sunny Song Boy?”

The de la Iglesia household erupted into giggles.

“Well the Sunny part comes from Juju not being able to say ‘Seung gil’. We thought that was hilarious since Seung gil is not the uh sunniest person, like ever.” Leo stated.

“And the song part comes from all the songs he sings me!” Juju cried, jumping out of her seat to tug on Seung gil’s shirt. 

“Can you sing one now? Please please please!”

Seung gil turned red, which Phichit thought was adorable, what was more adorable though was that his boyfriend sang to tiny children! WHAT!!”

“Julianna, don't put him on the spot  _ mija _ . Why don't we finish eating, and then  _ Seung gil  _ can decide if he wants to sing.” Carmen declared. There was no debating with her, her word was law.

“That’s ok mama he doesn’t have to,” Blanca said mischief burning in her eyes. “That’s why they invented home videos.”

Quick as flash, Blanca streamed the video onto the television and everyone cooed as onscreen Seung gil sang to a 4 year old Julianna in his lap while she drank from a sippy cup.

Phichit had his eyes wide open, mouth agape, and kept glancing back and forth from the television to his mushy red boyfriend.

_ “WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU KEPT FROM ME!?!?? _ ”

Seung gil could not have looked more mortified in his life as the blood flowed to his face and his newly acquired boyfriend shook his shoulders.

Carmen, feeling sorry for him, quickly snatched her daughter's phone and ordered everyone to finish eating before continuing to traumatize the poor boy.

“We will have words later darling.” Phichit narrowed his eyes playfully before taking another bite of food, he kept a soothing warm hand on Seung gil’s throughout the whole exchange, it was another comforting sign that this was all for fun.

It was the most comforting uncomfortable experience Seung gil had ever had, and with the beautiful boy by his side, and the loud family he had been integrated into, he was sure to have more.


	2. Bubble Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's quarantine.... why wouldn't i write about others being bored and doing stuff to their hair i am terrified to do to mine..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too much fun lol It got away from me lmao i suck... the epilogue took me years! and this was so quick and easy...?!

_ Set a couple months after the final scene in epilogue: _

“G-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..”

“What is it Phishit?” Guang Hong asked from his favorite perch on the armrest of Phichit’s cream colored loveseat. He really did want to be a good Asian Child TM  , really he did, but Seung gil was actually a very good tutor and sadly he now came in a package deal with his Best Fiend Forever, (Phichit made him get matching shirts) who never bothered to accept he had to actually do his own schoolwork and let Guang Hong study in peace.

“I’m boooored~” Phichit lamented. Guang Hong took his eyes off of his history worksheet and looked down at him. The doofus was lying on the floor but with his legs kicked up on the seat of the couch with a flimsy textbook over his eyes.

Useless.

“We’re supposed to be studying while the guys get take out, Seung gil specifically left me in charge of you so you’d actually work on your Prob/Stats, so you better do it.” Guang Hong went back to his worksheet, if AP was going to be this bitchy  _ all  _ year, he needed all the practice he could get.

“But I don’t wannaaa~!” Phichit whined, seriously who was supposed to be older again? Guang Hong pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose. It had only been 15 minutes and he already had a headache to take care of, and his head hurt a bit too. 

“Listen, the good sushi place is way across campus and doesn't deliver, Leo and Seung gil had to take the freaking shuttle, and I’m stuck here babysitting you. What will it take to get you to shut up and stop annoying me?”

“Let me do my Coloring and Tints homework on you!” Phichit blurted, he shot up and barely missed the coffee table behind him.

“Pleasepleaseplease Guang Hong! Let me dye your hair! It’s still part of my assignments and it’s  _ waaay  _ more interesting than boring Stats!” Guang Hong stared at him, unimpressed. 

“You’re supposed to work on math, not things you like to do. And isn’t Hair-work supposed to be for Miss Platunia?”

Miss Platunia was Phichit’s hair mannequin, lovingly christened that name for her wonderfully natural platinum silver hair. 

“As if I would ruin Miss Platunia’s fabulous look for the sake of homework! The blasphemy, seriously!” Guang hong let out a scoff at his answer.

“Pleasepleaseplease! I’m so bored…” he whimpered that last bit and stung Guang Hong with those piercing brown Puppy Dog Eyes. He hadn't been exposed to Puppy Eyes in months, he was no longer immune… and he supposed his roots  _ were  _ coming out again...

“...nnnnnnnggggghhhhh...fine.” Guang Hong sighed out. “But after that no more whining and pouting until your boyfriend comes back, then you’re his problem!”

“Scout’s Honor!” Phichit vowed, crossing his heart. “ _ LET ME GO GET MY THINGS!” _

“Uh huh sure…  _ AND NO CRAZY ASS COLORS BITCHIT!” _

“Of course not G, just a touch up I promise! Here I got some different shades of brown if you wanna update the do, maybe add more lowlights… maybe a more reddish brown… maybe platinum blonde-...-”

“No! No crazy colors!”

“Fine! Fine! Fine! It was a joke, a joke!...” He trailed off.

“...But?” Guang Hong looked up to the ceiling.

“But~... wouldn’t it be nice to surprise Leo with a flaming brand new color? He wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off of you! Like forget the maki roll! He’d rather eat  _ This  _ cinnamon roll!”

“...”

“Guang Hong? You good?”

_ Bloomph! _

Horniness, thy name is Guang Hong.

“ _ A-ahem… _ I guess lighter wouldn’t be  _ too  _ bad…” He drew a circle on his knee with his finger, just to have something to do… and not think about… yeah....

“Great! I’ll get out the bleach too!”

“Wait why? I thought it was just a touch up?” Guang Hong got up from the couch and followed him to the bathroom.

“Oh, you know, don't want to muddy up the colors right off the bat! Doy!”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head! I’ll fix you right up for Leo!” If Guang Hong had been paying any attention, he might’ve worried, good thing Phichit was such a good friend and knew all his weaknesses! 

The bleaching process went fine and it was great finally having pictures of Guang Hong blonde. Such _ a good friend I am…  _ Phichit wiped away an invisible tear. Now it was time for color! Phichit grabbed his brush and proceeded to mix the color.

“Woah woah whoa! Wait a second, why is it pink Phishit? Guang Hong asked, leaning away from his seat (toilet).

“G. This isn't your normal run of the mill painting paint, this is hair dye. It uses chemicals and chemical reactions to achieve the correct hair color,” Phichit talked as he pushed his best friend back on his toilet seat. “So although right now it looks like i'm going to dye your hair the hottest of fuchsia colors, which would look awesome BTW-just-saying!, it will not look like that in the end.” Guang Hong crossed his arms and pouted.

“Fine. Geez who would have thought you would know science thanks to all this beauty stuff.”

“I know right! Anyway hold still, I’m making you pretty.”

  
  


The whole process took only about a little over an hour. After covering Guang Hong’s hair in the dye goop. Phichit insisted on him continuing to do homework with this fabric shower cap thing so he wouldn’t smear it on everything. And that’s how Guang Hong stayed until their boyfriends came back with food.

“Yes! Food, oh thank you darling!” Phichit threw his arms over Seung gil’s head and proceeded to peck every inch of his face. Guang Hong greeted his boyfriend as usual and just shrugged when Leo raised his eyebrows at the cap.

“Phichit did you do your Prob/Stats assignments?” Seung gil asked over kisses. Pichit hesitated and gave one last sheepish itty bitty baby kiss to Seung gil’s nose.

“...”

“Phichit, is that supposed to be a ‘no’?”

Phichit kissed his nose once again, barely touching the skin. His boyfriend did not look impressed. 

“WellComeOnGuangHongLetsGoWashOutAndDryYourHair,WhereIDefinitlyWon’tLockThe BedroomDoorForProtection,NoSireeBob! AndTheTheBoysCanStartGettingTheUtencilStuffAnd AllThatOutAndDefinitlyWon’tComeAfterMe, AfterIRunForMyLife! Okbyeeee~” He grabbed Guang Hong by the shoulders and high-tailed it out of there.

Seung gil said nothing, just sighed.

Leo looked over at him trying not to laugh.

“Not a word, de la Iglesia, not a word.”

  
  
  


“You gotta have a weird kink to gush after someone you know is going to destroy you after we leave, you know that Phichit?” Guang Hong asked, trying to be overheard by the rush of water coming out of the faucet.

“Hush up G and get your head in the tub.” Phichit mumbled, puffing up his flushed cheeks. Guang Hong smirked, but sat down and leaned his head into the mobile sink.

“I still dont understand why i cant just stick my head in the bathtub and rinse it that way.” He complained.

“Because I’m not gonna let you get streaks all over my nice tub!”

“You’re not even the one who cleans it! Seung gil is like your live-in maid half the-!”

“He is not! ..He didn’t want to wear the costume i got him…”

“Gross. Either way, the man does so much for you when you go to class, and i highly doubt he’s happy about most of it.”

“Dont worry G, he is...  _ heavily compensated _ ~”

“One, dont ever say that again while your hands are in my hair.” Guang Hong felt like throwing up a litle. “Two, too much information.”

Phichit just giggled manically and squeezed out the majority of the wetness from Guang Hong’s hair before wrapping it in a towel.

“Ok! Almost done! Aren’t you excited G?! I’ll just style it and it will be perfect!”

A blast of hot air, concentrated heat, and texturizing spray later, Phichit took off the little black cape and yanked Guang Hong to his closet, in a whirlwind of clothes Guang Hong reappeared wearing a whole new outfit and was stunned to realize Phichit was swiping eyeliner along his top lid.

_College has made him too powerful… I didn’t even notice… I couldn't even_ _protest_ …

“Done!!! Let’s go show Leo!!”

In Guang Hong’s defense, he had just been exposed to fashionista whiplash, and while his head was reeling he never thought to question that he honestly hadn’t seen his new ‘do’. Phichit had seated him with his back to the mirror and no other reflective surface was in his sights.

Presently, Phichit stood right in front of him blocking any view into the next room where their boyfriends had decided to start without them.

“Laddies and gentlemen, may I present to you, the new Ji Guang Hong!” Seemingly out of thin air, Phichit procured two feathery fans and attempted jazz hands with them while he stepped to the side.

Leo started choking.

Seung gil’s eyebrows rode up, but he nonetheless kept chewing his food.

“Leo? Babe? You ok?” Guang Hong asked, a bit worried he might have to Heimlich out a piece of salmon or something.

“...holy shit  _ chulo… _ ” Guang Hong couldn’t keep in a shy giggle.

“I guess you like it then?” Leo stood up and walked over to him, taking his head in his hands.

“You look... beautiful,  _ hermosisimo _ , it… wow…”

“Hahaha... well Phichit was bored and I needed a touch up... guess I made a good decision in trusting him huh?”

“Phichit I'm gonna need to start paying you if you keep gifting me with such lovely visage.”

Guang Hong flushed bright pink.

“Lovely pink visage.” Leo amended, turning back to his boyfriend and running a hand through his hair.

“Haha yes! Future clients! My plan is working!” Phichit joked. He sat down on the floor next to Seung gil and tried to reach out for some of his tempura, but Seung gil merely smacked his hand with a chopstick and proceeded to stuff his face with the remaining pieces.

Phichit was sad.

The other couple laughed as they too sat down and enjoyed their food, while the older two fought like petulant children.

At the end of the day, bellies full and homework nowhere near completion, Guang Hong and Leo said their goodbyes and let Seung gil finally have his execution in the privacy of his own home.

Phichit was scared.

They made their way to the shuttle stop and waited. Guang Hong tucked himself into Leo’s side and Leo said nothing but ajusted his arm around his small frame.

“You really look gorgeous chulado… Just really soft and pretty…”

Guang Hong heated up but smiled wide and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of Leo’s face.

“It’s just amazing how stylistically versatile you are!” Leo’s eyes sparkled, the boy was fanboying over Guang Hong’s looks…. How did this becomes his life??? To be someone a person loved and cherished and oh god…  _ worshipped _ ..? Is the word? Holy shit…. The feeling was unreal.

“I mean- You pull off the minimalistic punk/grunge look so well, the black, the single bar piercing, the ripped jeans! The Fight club moves! I’m dating a badass!”

Guang Hong just giggled and his his face in his boyfriend’s shirt, letting him continue his dramatics.

“Then you can go inbetween and soften it with a quick color chaange, and  _ BAM! _ I-can-kill-you-softly-with-my-punches-and-you’ll-like-it look! Like what??!! Who?Gave??You???TheRight???? I want to caress you softly, but also have you punish me??”

Guang Hong laughed so hard his tummy hurt. This boy...Oh my god…

“Stop, babe! I- pffft hahaha! I can’t breathe!”

“And now! Now you are just the most beautiful of soft rose petals in a chunky cream sweater! How, just how did I get so lucky?! It’s a miracle, you’re a miracle  _ chulo…” _

“Heh heh… what do you mean? Rose petals?” Guang Hong asked, digging his face into the collar of his borrowed sweater, relishing the warmth of his loving boyfriend.”

“You know ‘cus of your pretty pink hair.” Leo brushed a strand off his love’s face, not realizing Guang Hong had frozen.

_ ~You know ‘cus of your pretty pink hair~ _

_ ~Your pretty pink hair~ _

**_-Pretty pink hair-_ **

**_-Pink Hair-_ **

**_FUCKING PINK HAIR_ **

**“WHAT PINK HAIR!?!”**

Guang Hong stepped back, Leo did too, shocked by his boyfriend’s outrage.

“ _ Chulado _ ...what’s wrong? You ok?”

“Leo. Baby. Give me a mirror.”

“Uh…”

“Just. Give. Me. A reflective. Surface. Please.”

Leo didn’t bother asking more questions and proceeded to put his phone on camera mode. Guang Hong took it, flipped it….. And screamed.

  
  
  
  
  


Back at the Seungchuchu Residence:

“Did you say something darling?” Phichit asked from his position on the bed. Seung gil released the hold with his mouth and stared at him pointedly.

“Do I look like I’m able to say anything Beautiful?” 

“.....guess not.  _ Ahem _ .” He flushed. “It’s weird though, I thought I heard my name…”

“Hm.” Seung gil replied boredly and continued his ministrations.

“Are the restraints re~ally neccesary Seung gil?”

“Are you going to run as soon as I release you?”

“...”

“Then yes they are.”

“You’re a monster…” Phichit pouted.

“Nope I just can’t _ ‘color cordinate to save my life’ _ .” Seung looked up again and smirked evilly. “Your words, not mine Darling.”

“A tease and a monster, how’d I get so lucky?”

“You need to be quiet now or I’ll waste all your rhinestones too.” Phichit gasped at the response.

“No! Commander please! Those are expensive!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind a couple on your toes, make you look very pretty, you’ll get a boyfriend.”

“...”

Seung gil kept painting, ignoring his boyfriend’s confusion.

“...Did you just misquote a stereotypical Asian lady in a nail salon....?”

“Would you like a flower? Flowers would get you a boyfriend.”

“YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seung gil gots jokes lol  
> Also this the color of GH's hair lol  
> https://img1.kpopmap.com/2016/10/kpop-idol-pink-hair-vixx-hongbin.jpg


	3. Tat Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do-over of our Tattoo date! with le-Gasp! a foreign ship in the distance..?

To say that Seung gil liked his sleep was....complicated. Seung gil loved sleep so long as he had one of three things: The accessibility to stay up until the witching hour and sleep far past noon afterwards, the feeling of accomplishment after a good day of self studying, or (and much more recently) the comforting feeling of his boyfriend’s back against his chest. Only these things made sleep seem not like a complete waste of time, so why was it that right now he was left without his _‘cuddle buddy’_ , Phichit’s words not his, to keep him warm?

Seung gil cracked his eyes open, squinting heavily toward his boyfriend’s bright vanity lights, it's like they trapped the sun in each stinking lightbulb...ugh…

“Good morning sleepyhead!” How did he let himself get in a relationship with a literal Disney princess? So sing-songy, and rise-and-shine-y, and definitely not snuggling against Seung gil’s side.

Seung gil hissed, it was too early, why was Phichit up and about it was a Sunday for cripes sake!?

“Sunshine, come on! We got to get ready!” Phichit took out the HUGE fluff brush, well shit… must be super important… What month was it? Did he forget a holiday? Shit… did he forget a birthday..?

….Well if he did might as well sleep off the guilt. He swaddled himself back in the covers and threw a pillow over his head. Fully prepared to force himself back to sleep.

“Seung gil. Seung gil!” All was for naught, he forgot one key element, his boyfriend was annoying. Phichit had started poking his back with every syllable of his name. “Seunggilseunggilseunggilseunggil!”

“Babe! Don't tell me you forgot! We got an appointment with Sara! Remember? Seung gil~! Come on! It’ll be my first time!”

Oh.

That’s right, he did promise to redo his tattoo date with Phichit. Seung gil peeked from under the pillow and looked at his boyfriend’s hopeful eyes. _Damn you feelings_.

Phichit, knowing he won, took off the pillow to give him a slightly tacky kiss on his cheek and left to the next room, undoubtedly to go text/annoy Guang Hong first thing in the morning.

Seung gil couldn’t help the small lift at the corner of his mouth. He loved him, sue him.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

It took a lot to keep Phichit from silently imploding on the bus back to their old neighborhood, way too much effort, so Seung gil didn’t. He needed to get that nervous energy out anyway, or Sara was never gonna make a straight line on his skin.

“Aahh babe! I’m just so excited!” Phichit squeezed him around his middle and shook him a bit. Seung gil put an arm around his shoulders and rested his head on top of his.

“Do you know where you’re going to put it?”

“Hmm, I was thinking wrist, but that seems too plain, maybe I should get it bigger and put it down my whole arm!”

Seung gil winced at that, he didn't want to ruin Phichit’s first time, but he was always cautious when inking his skin.

“Maybe you should start small for now, work up your pain tolerance first.”

“Hmmm, yeah that’s probably safer haha! Well then! Final decision! Smallish image under collarbone!”

Seung gil nodded approvingly at his request.

The bus finally made it to their stop and they made the quick walk over to the little tattoo shop.

The door was opened by a very tall blonde man, who called over his shoulder. “Don’t forget to text your brother Sara! He just worries! Love you! Oh, here you go gentleman, have a good day!” He bowed slightly and held the door open for them, then went on his merry way.

“Tell Mickey not to hold his breath Emil! I like it here! Love you too!” Sara hollered from inside. Seung gil and Phichit stood in her little lobby, waiting for Sara to pop out.

“Hey guys! Wow you are early! I have a quick price meeting before you, but it shouldn’t take long, well… it shouldn’t, but she did call that she was running a bit late.” She looked up to the clock in concern. “But anyway while we wait, Phichit~ you gotta tell me what happened with Guang Hong! Did he freak when he saw the pink?”

While those two talked (gossiped), Seung gil took a seat near the front window and got out the book from the pocket of his hoodie. There was suddenly a loud crash of the entrance bells banging against each other, and a red-haired woman appeared, hunched over and panting.

“Hoo! Ok, I’m good! That was a rush! Hey Sara! Sorry I’m late! Yuri was being a brat, so finally I just left his skinny ass with Uncle Yakov, he’s the old man’s problem now.” She gave what almost sounded like a cackle, but that was absurd, Seung gil thought.

“Mila! When you called saying you’d be late, I didn't expect you to come this early!”

“Well, one should never keep a beautiful woman waiting, especially when her art is just as lovely!” Sara was sifting through the papers of Mila’s file, but fumbled them as soon as Mila spoked.

“Oh crap! Sorry! Let me j-just gather these all up again, haha!” She laughed awkwardly. Seung gil put his book down, this was a much more interesting mystery… Was Sara… alright?

“Here let me help.” Mila knelt down with her. They both picked up reference pictures Sara had dropped while Phichit flagged down the few that blew under the seats. It all seemed very normal until the two women reached for the same piece of paper and briefly touched hands. Now this was finally making sense! Red face, stuttering, the quick pull-back-and apology Sara just demonstrated wonderfully...

Ew, more Gross Friends: Female Edition. 

Perfect. 

Just what Seung gil needed.

A reboot.

**  
  
**

“Well thank you, ahem, Mila… uh, if you wanna just come to my desk back here we can start talking about price and placement and… uh...stuff…?”

It seems like Seung gil wasn’t the only one who noticed the crushing blunders of their newborn GFs (Gross Friends)( _they aren't there quite yet, remain calm_ )

Phichit had obviously noticed as well and was taking advantage of the situation by making crudish gestures and frequent tongue… waggles… Sara was dying inside.

“Lead the way, Beautiful.” Mila smiled. Sara let out a small _eep!_ , but Seung gil was nice enough to ignore it. He went back to his book as his boyfriend sat back down next to him.

“Seung gil,” he whispered conspiratorially. “Seung giiiiiiiiiil…”

Seung gil flipped the page.

“Seung gil! Did you see that??”

Silence.

“Oh my gawd! Seung gil! My baby Sara has a crush! A HUGE crush! On a VERY pretty lady! VERY PRETTY!” The whispering, if you could keep calling it that, was interrupting Seung gil from his book. Sigh, another battle he was going to lose.

“Darling, if you don't stop yelling about it you’re going to make it obvious and Sara is going to turn as red as Guang Hong.”

“Hmph.. but it's such juicy gossip!” Phichit smooshed his face in Seung gil’s arm. Seung gil patted his head and continued his reading.

The clock ticked. The boyfriend fidgeted. The Seung gil was losing patience.

“Thank you sosososo much Lovely! It’s honestly the best thing I’ve ever seen! I can’t wait for next week!”

“Yeah, it’s no p-problem!” Sara rubbed the back of her neck. “Are you sure you really want to though? This is the first time you’re doing an actual inking with me and we haven’t really known each other that long and I know there needs to be a very strong built relationship between artist and client for a design that big and- and…” She was rambling. Ugh. Why did Seung gil have so many rambly friends?

_“And_ , who says I don't already trust you completely?” Mila put a hand on Sara’s shoulder reassuringly, Phichit was gushing, something about the stars aligning, meh.

Sara stood there in shock, out of impulse she threw a ‘lifeline’ look at the two spectators and surprisingly locked eyes with Seung gil. She was asking for girl advice.

....From a former android turned human

….who’s gay…

_Sigh_. You reap what you sow.

Seung gil gave her the best advice anyone could ask for. Quick, versatile, and little to no effort.

An eyebrow raise.

Somehow that actually helped.

“ Well… I’d still feel horrible if i mess up, so if i did… I’d like to take you out to lunch as an apology- BEFORE I FIX IT OF COURSE! I wouldn’t leave you with a fucked up tat-!”

Now all eyes were on Mila, waiting for her answer. Phichit seemed to have brought Milk Duds in his backpack.

“What if... you don’t fuck it up? Then what?” Mila licked her lips slightly, it was the first time Seung gil saw trepidation in the redhead’s eyes.

“Well… then I’d like to take you out to lunch, maybe watch a movie… you know to celebrate?” Sara put on a shy smile, the apples of her cheeks were flushed.

"Yeah, I'd really really like that."

This was going along smoothly AND quickly, they won Least Annoying Gross Friends Award, hands down.

_Thank the Galactic Armada! I wouldn’t be able to handle another lil bitchy whiny session like Leo’s…_

**  
  
**

_In the de Iglesia House:_

_Achooo!_

_“_ Eww! Leo cooties!”

“Who taught Freddy what cooties are!”

Blanca laughed. “Hey, with your sneezes big brother, I’m surprised you haven’t started a global pandemic yet!”

“Shut up Blanca…”

_Back to Our Regularly Scheduled Program:_

Blushes and giggles went around and Mila finally left, which meant it was Phichit's turn.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSHHHHHH!!! YOU GOT A DATE! AND YOU WAS SMOOTH WHILES YOU DID IT!!?!!!!"

"Everything went so fast... I can't believe I just did that... I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!!!! WHOO!!"

"WHOOOOOOO!!!!"

So loud... Why did Seung gil wake up again?

* * *

"Aaaahhhh! I love it! Sara! You are a Master, I gravel at your feet!"

"Grovel. And let me see."

Phichit turned from the mirror and faced his boyfriend. Underneath the ledge of his collarbone was a small simplistic set of characters, ironically since the one who was inked with them was anything but. Seung gil recognized them, Korean in a simple and elegant font.

_I Love You_

"What do you think Rocketman?" Phichit couldn't help the smile he gave Seung gil, how was he to know that smile melted every organ in Seung gil's body?

"It suits you perfectly, Darling"

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything SaraMila, I hope you guys enjoy it, didn't cringe too much ^^', and let me know if I did it any justice!

**Author's Note:**

> 1st short story Quarantine edition! That honestly took longer than i thought, i apologize but after getting unofficially laid off and going into a "I'm broke and chubby and mean nothing!" spiral i decided to work on this again lol ^^" .......
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
